PrincessDemon
by Yeonji-chan
Summary: Hatsune Miku, the youngest of three princesses, has been sent to assassinate the Demon Lord Kaito. With Len at her side nothing can go wrong, right? Dark secrets are unveiled, and certain things come to light. Still, Miku continues her one-sided forbidden love...For who? I suck at summaries :P KaitoXMiku LenXRin LukaXGakupo


**Princess+Demon**

Hello everyone! Another KaitoXMiku story :D A friend said I should do this one!

I think it's a lot darker than my other ones... XD

I hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

Prologue

_Demons, beasts in the guise of humans. The night is their slave. More beautiful than starlight, as heartless as ice. Their faces carry no flaw. Never be taken in by their act, because once you do, you'll be thrown into their world of eternal darkness._

Prologue End

Chapter 1

I was being chased. I could see the white clouds of my breath, I felt the collision of the stone cobble against my boots. The 'thing' chasing me had made no sound as it traipsed towards the street light. Even with it's dim light I could not dis-concern any features. It came towards me, and so did the darkness, as if the shadows that clung to the figure were part of It. I clenched my jaw, beads of sweat roll down my neck. I brushed my hand against the dagger. It was hidden beneath my skirt, the dim light did little to help me see. I stood like a statue It took steps toward me, gaining speed at every stride. I gave in to my senses and ran towards the figure, as I neared I could see eyes the colour of dried blood that were hidden beneath It's hat. I stabbed. Then I stabbed again, I was showered with It's warm crimson blood. Killing Demons wasn't difficult. It was like killing a person, a person who might know magic. It was a risk I must take. I looked down at the corpse, he had long silver hair, his eyes were wide in shock. I wiped the dagger with the edge of my short skirt. In this world, red was the only colour, the colour of fresh blood.

* * *

The serene tune of the harp rang through the courtyard, accompanied by a beautiful voice. The one playing the harp was the middle sister Neru, she couldn't ever keep her hands still, so we let her play the harp. She's developed a talent for it. Luka was the one singing, and was the eldest of us three. She had soft pink hair and a perfect figure, whilst Neru had long blonde hair that was always tied up in one ponytail and she was very dainty. I felt refreshed after drinking the jasmine tea that was so kindly prepared for me. I slumped back in my chair and sighed happily. Being able to witness this beautiful scene is a miracle. I close my eyes and fold my arms.

"Right Miku?" I was disturbed by Luka's silky voice, I open my eyes only to see her stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. With a frown that doesn't suit her beautiful face. I must have dozed off, and they had a conversation which has now been centred on me.

"Um... Yeah?" I reply dumbly, not knowing what to say. Luka sighs and then gestures to Neru, who speaks with a low voice.

"All demons are bad, right?" Luka turns to Neru and yells

"No, they're not!" Neru glares at her with her dark amber eyes,

"You know that if anyone hears you say that, you'll be done for treason," her voice was trembling slightly and was lower than usual. I felt torn, Luka was someone who thought that the Demons weren't all bad, but that was something that shouldn't be said around here.

I could hear the sound of high-heels against stone. I stood up straight and bowed at the woman who stood before me. She was elegant, with dark pink hair and although she was dainty, she emitted an aura of dominance. This was the queen of the land, our mother.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," I say clearly, while looking directly into the woman's clear blue eyes. She smiles coolly

"Please, call me Mother. It's only us here right?" I slump my shoulders and relax. I smile back at her,

"Good afternoon Mother," Suddenly, she snaps her fingers as if remembering something.

"Oh yes! Luka, You'll be getting married to the Duke of Rhull," she says, as if her daughter getting married is no big thing. Luka's eyes filled with tears,

"Mother! Why..." Mother looked at her with a sly smirk,

"Princesses are only political tools, if you hate your husband so much just have an affair," She smooths down her black gown, while Luka runs away. Neru rushes after her,

"Luka!" I make a start to go as well, when Mother looks at me. I abandon all thought of giving chase to my distressed sister, and focus solely on the queen. I straighten my posture and ask

"Yes, Mother? For what should I offer my assistance?" in a cold, detached voice. She merely smiles and strokes my cheek.

"You are truly my favourite daughter. So obedient and _" I didn't catch what she said after that, but then again I didn't need to know. Mother loved me, when I found that I had no talents that were feminine she took me to train in sword-fighting. I couldn't play the harp, as I would snap the strings, although I could sing, it became annoying when many people came asking for a performance. So, I became a knight for the queen. I serve only her, and she may use me as I wish.

"I would never marry you off to some random Duke..." She continued stroking my cheek when I saw something, it was only for a brief moment, but I saw...Fear? However, it might seem that way, I have grown up and I see things differently now. I remain silent, if the queen wants to stroke my cheek, who am I to deny her? I wait patiently for her to tell me my orders.

"Miku. I need you to an important mission for me." She kept stroking my cheek, but her voice was as cold as a corpse. With those same lips, she could order any number of cruel and ruthless deaths if she wished for it. She could crush any opposing army in an instant, leaving none alive to bear witness. I tense up even more, realizing that this is a mission that I could lose my life to.

"I want you to assassinate the Demon Lord Kaito, who is also known as The Blue Oni," She stopped stroking my cheek and looked at me, her expression was hard to read. In the afternoon glow, her pale face reflected the orange glow of the sky. It had grown dark quick. I look directly at Mother and bow.

"I shall do as her Majesty commands." I glance at her from my bowed position, her face remained impassive, but she raised my chin and we were eye to eye.

"I expect results. Will you give me the desired results, knight?" she paused slightly before saying knight, as if trying to find the right word to say.

"Do you need to ask such a question my Lady?" I reply straight away, trying to remain as impassive as she. I don't think it worked though. She stepped away from me and raised her chin

"Then you shall leave tonight." She turned and walked away, leaving me with my thoughts.

The Blue Oni, the man who single handedly wiped out an entire Nation known as Shichi, he wiped it clean of life in one single night. There was no survivors. Therefore no witnesses, the only proof that it was Demons was the markings and the flags that were scattered throughout the place. I have been there myself. It was not pleasant in the least, with burnt up corpses and the smell of death that always hung in the air. It would take a monster to do that. Shichi had recently become a neutral nation, breaking off from the Demon Kingdom. I don't know how long I stood there for, but I knew that if I was to do this mission, then I'd do it alone. And alone I shall fail, if I do fail. I can't bring anyone into this.

* * *

I was still thinking about my mission when I was heading back to my quarters to prepare. I must've been wearing a scowl, because everyone was keeping their distance. I turned a corner, bumping into a very short person, a short blonde named Kagamine Len. He was my personal knight, I appointed him at least three years ago.

"Ohmygosh! Hime-sama! Are you all right?" He floundered around for a bit, then extended his hand out, which I gratefully took. He took a look at me and his brow creased in worry,

"Where are you going, Hime-sama?" Darn. I should have kept my stupid dress on. I let go of his hand giggling slightly, and scratching the back of my head.

"I'm..." Len was normally very sharp about these things, so I need to come up with a good lie.

"I'm?" He questioned, a look of accusation across his face,

"I'm going on a date." I say in a whisper Len looked puzzled and leaned in closer, I felt my heart jump slightly at his closeness.

"I-I'm GOING ON A DATE!" I blush furiously, knowing I just lied to my best friend. He leans back, shocked I assume?

"Oh... So Hime-sama's going on a date?" His voice was monotone, I don't know what this means...

"Uh-huh! It's a blind date that Neru set up for me," I don't think I sounded that convincing to be honest, but he took the bait.

"That does seem like her..." He trailed off, then his happy, puppy-like face returned as soon as it went,

"Bring me back a souvenir then!" He swayed left and right, doing a little dance.

"Pft, what kind of knight are you? To ask your princess for souvenirs?" I giggle, then Len looks up at me, still smiling, but his big cerulean eyes were serious,

"I'm your knight Hime-sama. Please have a good date." He turned and left, much like Mother did earlier. He suddenly sounded sad when he said 'Please have a good date.' I wonder why... This was no time to be worrying! I should hurry and prepare my things for the journey.

* * *

I was stood in front of the God statue. Everyone always comments on how similar me and the Goddess Lemmore were, I just didn't see it. She was the Demon Goddess of the Moon, while our God Rohe commanded the Sun. I took a long look at the castle, as this might be my last time here, ever. My sisters would scold me for thinking such a thing, I said goodbye to all of them in my head, apologizing over and over. I smile and head toward the castle drawbridge, checking that my dagger was securely hidden in my boot and that my extra sword was lying flat across my back, under my clothes. I slap my cheeks in determination and was about to step out when-

"Night sure is an exciting time for a date huh?" I turn to the voice, only to see him. My knight, Len.

"W-What? Are you here to wish me good luck or something?" I stammer, my cheeks bright red.

"You're a **really** bad liar. You always give yourself away," He says, in a sing-song voice, I feel heat rise up even more than before,

"H-How so?" He looked at me and laughed loudly,

"One, you just gave yourself away," I cover my mouth in embarrassment as he continues, "And if I told you, you'd just correct it, am I right?" He was right, I would do everything to make sure I correct it.

"So... What are you doing here?" I ask, already knowing the answer

"I'm coming with you, of course. I asked the queen about it, so like it or not, I'm accompanying you!" He asked Mother? He must be brave, I laugh

"Come! Len! Let's go and assassinate the Demon Lord!" I grab his hand and leave silent castle behind in the darkness of the night.

* * *

So that's it so far! I had to use some random name generators for this XD

I knew Kaito would be The Blue Oni from the moment I listened to the song Demon and Daughter :D I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
